Monkey Shines
by FireCracker7
Summary: Sequel to Monkey Moon. Turles and Goku have flirted long enough. Time to get the honeymoon started. Fixed, edited, and all in one place now!
1. Chapter 1

MONKEY SHINES (companion to MONKEY MOON)

**MONKEY SHINES chap 1**

Vegeta no Ouji slept lightly between two of his lovers. He shifted to one elbow, eyes fluttering to awareness. Saiyan senses told him his mate hadn't returned. Obsidian eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_/Hn. Most curious./_

He sat up slowly, taking in the surroundings. Turles and Nappa still snored happily at each side, tails twined around their prince. Vegeta could barely move, being wrapped so securely. He glanced down with a vague smile.

/_Ridiculous. I'd best locate Kakarot. Raditz has him out of my sight, and I don't trust him with my mate./_

Keen eyes looked past the cave entrance. Soft moonlight caressed the night, beckoning. Vegeta felt the pull, the singsong in his blood. He threw his head back, enjoying the feeling.

_/It's nearly time. Ah, the jungle is sweet tonight./_

There was a motion, a shift in warmth. "Ouji?" Turles blinked up blearily.

"Ai, Turles. Are you ready?"

The lost saiyan edged up, grinning. "The moon, prince. I feel it in my bones!"

Nappa yawned to wakefulness. "Hn, everyone up? Where's my no good mate?"

Vegeta stared outward again. "That's what I'm wondering. He and Kakarot are closed to the link. I suppose I could send a message, though."

Nappa rubbed his head, shaking it. "I knew it. He thinks to make time with Kakarot before jungle run!"

Turles sat up, thinking. "If he hasn't already. See outside? The moon rises above the horizon, and the jungle is still."

The three saiyans were silent, sniffing soft and humid breezes. Sweet fragrances were everywhere, mixed with moist earth and green.

And two very familiar, distinct scents.

_"Kreddakta!"_ the ouji swore. "I knew it."

Turles moved to climb out of bed. "My right is next, prince! Raditz had his turn-"

"Silence!" an annoyed ouji roared. Sidling past the other two, he pulled on a pair of snug shorts. "Stay here. I'll bring them back."

Nappa flashed his teeth, annoyed. "Leave the link open, Vegeta. I want to know what my stinking mate is up to."

The lithe, muscular frame strutted out, tail slashing the air. "Ai, you'll see the show."

()

Turles glared at the cave opening. "Shit."

Nappa leaned back in bed, folding his arms. "My thoughts exactly. It seems my mate bears close watching."

Turles was smug. "Why? Everyone will taste under moon. What difference does it make?"

"Ai, but who tastes what and when is the question. Our prince will decide."

"Kakarot is his chosen one. But permission is mine to do whatever I wish."

"You mean to exploit that?"

Lick of lips. "Of course! Wouldn't you?"

"What do you think? Krukka, I still get hot thinking about that huerta (piece)."

Turles stretched out again. "Raditz is...sexy. Maybe I should ask if he and Kakarot would mind fucking in front of us."

"Oh, Kami!" Nappa burst from the bed, holding his crotch. He raced outside.

Turles howled with laughter. "Something I said?"

()

Vegeta stalked the dense jungle, scenting swirling winds. Peeps, roars, and whistles permeated the air from wildlife. A soft growl as he frowned in frustration.

_Perhaps I was too generous. Raditz enjoys Kakarot with no intention of returning. Shiksha, the moon nearly rises now. I see his plan._

As the annoyed prince sought his quarry, a mind voice interrupted. _/A moment of your time, ouji./_

Vegeta paused, tilting his head._ /Turles, you surprise me./_

/How so?/

/You have access to the pack link before bonding. I would know why./

A pause.

_/Well? Answer me, slug!/_

_/I think it has to do with Kakarot, ouji./_

_/What doesn't?/_

_/I'm…we seem to be forming a tentative bond. Perhaps that allows me easier access to the pack link./_

_/Hn, perhaps. But beware, Turles. I too am saiyan. Treachery will be rewarded with pain./_

_/I want Kakarot! He belongs to me./_

_/Ah, so it's out, then. You defy your prince?/_

_/No, Oujisama./_

_/Kakarot is mine. Yet, I know plots dance behind your eyes. You'll defy me secretly, if not openly./_

_/How can I not be saiyan? The blood burns in my veins!_/

_/Ai, we're all moon addled. The choice is Kakarot's./_

_/You gave permission./_

Vegeta stopped near a stream, staring at his reflection. /_So I did./_

_/My choice is made./_

_/So be it. But remember, I'm not an idiot. I don't intend to turn my back blissfully while you make claim./_

Turles purred in mind voice. /_More than one mate is preferable./_

_/I am first./_

_/Naturally, I wouldn't presume./_

_/You'd better not!/_

_/Surely we can guide him, ouji. Kakarot is worth savoring, I think./_

_/He will be once I find him in this infernal jungle. Bedattka! These winds blow scent in every crazy direction./_

_/I may have to fight Raditz. Or screw him, I haven't decided./_

_/Both pleasures have been mine. Enjoy yourself!/_

_/Hn./_

_/You've said nothing of Nappa./_

_/He's on the outside looking in, as far as I'm concerned. It's possible his rough charms might catch me under moon./_

_/Ha! You're a smooth talker, Turles. Too smooth, in my mind./_

_/Did Nappa really turn Kakarot out?/_

Mind laughter in response. _/Like rut under red moon./_

_/Damn!/_

_/Ask Nappa for details, I won't spoil it./_

_/Krukka, I want that ass!/_

_/Of course./_ A pause. Vegeta sniffed, catching more scent. /_Ah, downwind./_

_/You've found them?/_

_/Hopefully I'm close./_ the ouji bounded across a rock outcropping.

()

Two golden figures twined in a huge baobab tree atop a knarled branch. Moonlight outlined muscled flesh in bold relief.

Raditz held Goku in his arms, slow stroking and kissing the nape of his neck. Legs dangled carelessly as tails teased and coiled.

"Hmm."

Goku angled his head back a bit. "What are you thinking?"

Raditz leaned in, kissing an ear. "How beautiful you are. How I want to keep you for myself."

"The pack-"

"Screw the pack. For myself!"

Goku chuckled, relaxing into the embrace. "And what about Nappa? And our prince?"

Raditz smiled before licking his nose. "Huerta."

The younger saiyan bristled a bit. "I'm not-"

"Sexy slut. But you're still a virgin."

Goku gave a dazzling smile. "That a fact? I'll ask around."

His sibling roared with laughter. "Beautiful! What I mean is, you still must learn our mating rituals. The pack will guide you as choices are made. Bonds under moon are strongest of all."

A purr. Goku half turned and stretched across his brother, teasing thick nipples with his tongue.

"So? Am I finally 'saiyan' enough for everybody?"

Raditz arched at the touch. "Shit. You're saiyan enough for an army. I wish I'd been the one-"

"To be with me first? It doesn't matter. At least not to me."

Raditz pulled the dark head from his chest, looking into eyes deep as his own. "Are you serious?"

A nod. "I'm here now and with you. Body and soul!"

Broad hands pulled him into a fiery kiss.

()

After tramping around for nearly an hour, the ouji was seriously pissed. His tail puffed, his hair stood on end. Snarls and growls rolled from his throat.

_/Shiksha trash. When I catch those fine asses…/_

_/Still no luck?/_

_/None, Turles. I'm about to head back./_

_/Moon will be soon, ouji. It's above horizon now./_

Another snarl. _/Yes! My bones itch no end. When jungle run starts, everyone will be together. I swear it!/_

_/Raditz has other ideas./_

_/I'll deal with him as necessary./_

_/He has him under moon, prince./_

_/I know the intention!/_

_/Damn. I should've dragged Kakarot away myself before we slept. Then things would be different./_

_/Odaybo! I'll say this one final time, Turles. Choose as you will, but I am first! You having Kakarot under moon is no different than Raditz having him under moon. Does everyone think I'm a fool?/_

_/Forgive me, ouji. I'll make it up to you come run./_

_/Hn./_

_/You have a soft spot for me./_

_/Perhaps. But behave and do as I say./_

_/I'll get on my knees for you. Honor to the prince!/_

_/Sleaze. I may love you yet./_

_/So will Kakarot. He softens, you know./_

_/I noticed. You take advantage of his confusion./_

_/It will be sweet when I break him completely./_

A new voice interrupted. /_Children! I swear no one can sleep./_

/_Nappa. You dare address your prince that way?/_

/_Sorry to burst in, Vegeta. Where's my lousy mate? He's closed off the link./_

_/Probably screwing around with Kakarot somewhere. Don't be shocked if I drag both their asses back soon./_

_/No more than forty minutes to full moon, I'd say./_

_/Ai. Tracking is difficult with so many scents. But I'm near./_

Turles again. _/Good hunting, prince! Bring our family home soon./_

_/Well said, Turles. I may taste you first./_

/_As you wish./_

_/I plan to eat everything, myself./_ Nappa replied.

/_Well enough. Now both of you be quiet so I can concentrate!/_

The pack link went silent as Vegeta continued his search.

()

Goku lay flat against the tree branch, blissfully enjoying a hot tongue that bathed his toes. Raditz crossed legs opposite him, holding both ankles as he tasted feet.

"Hn. You're delicious, I must say." Shaded eyes lowered in lust.

Goku grinned, hands behind his head. "You always want to eat me."

Raditz slupped a heel. "A weakness, I suppose." He slithered his tail between their legs, teasing.

"I feel so hot, Raditz. The moon…I can't think!"

Raditz released his feet, crawling forward. "What do you want?" he purred low. Strong hands squeezed thick thighs, moving up. Goku heaved, desire pouring off him in waves.

"This." He growled darkly, making a small gash in his wrist. Thick, rich blood pooled and flowed from the wound. Raditz latched onto it immediately, suckling.

_/Yesss…/_

Goku closed his eyes at the sensation, cool shivers going down his spine. He stroked and sniffed his brothers' wild hair, enjoying scent and texture.

"This time I take you." He whispered, eyes feral and dark. Raditz purred and shifted against him, lifting his legs. A thick tail waved in invitation, spraying scent.

"How do you want me?"

()

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, cursing silently. Scent hit his nose in a wave, forcing him to look up. High in a huge tree two familiar saiyans were humping under moonlight. He edged closed to get a better look.

His mate was pounding his brother into oblivion. Legs and arms wrapped in a tangle half on, half off the tree branch. Raditz was nearly bent over backward, his hair swaying everywhere in the breeze. Goku arched over him, hands gripping the tree branch on both sides. Tails flailed wildly in the night air, slapping wet flesh in pleasure and pain. Howls and roars filled the air.

Vegeta watched, licking his lips. Caught between lust and anger, he could only stare. His shorts were too tight.

_I may join them!_

He could feel Turles and Nappa watching through the link. Their desire spiked his body and brain, nearly making him come. He grabbed his crotch hard, leaking wetness.

Nappa. _/Yes, yes, yeeessss/_

Turles. /_Harderrr_/

"_BEDATTKA!"_ screeching in pleasure, Vegeta exploded in his pants. He vaguely heard roars in the distance before collapsing to his knees, panting and spent.

"Krukka, what a mind fuck." He arched in the grass, grinning. The jungle was suddenly silent. Looking up again Vegeta saw Goku and Raditz kissing lazily, tails sweeping over sweaty skin. Legs dangled off the tree branch again.

Breathing heavily the ouji staggered on unsteady legs. Nearing the tree, he snarled softly in greeting.

Goku and Raditz still clenched in afterglow, clutching and kissing.

Vegeta growled again. Something came down at him. Drips, then long and thick.

He lifted an eyebrow in fascination. _Ah, my taste._ standing directly below the lovers, he opened wide and sampled cream. Streams fell onto his tongue as he gobbled.

"Delightful." The ouji smacked his lips in satisfaction.

Goku and Raditz looked down from their daze, finally. "You're here?"

"I've been here, Kakarot. Have you looked at the sky?"

"Yes, we could feel it. Everything just happened, Vegeta-"

"Baka. You think to tell me anything ridiculous?"

The brothers untangled carefully. Raditz glanced at the horizon in surprise. "Moon is almost here-"

"Ai, Raditzsu. We will talk later about my mate!"

"I'm within my rights, ouji. You have no objection!"

"Bah. I'll not argue now. Moon is here! Come, both of you."

The two saiyans bounded down, wordlessly following their ouji into the forest.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

MONKEY SHINES (companion to MONKEY MOON)

**MONKEY SHINES chap 2**

Three agile and powerful forms returned to the keep. There was no movement in the cave.

Vegeta sniffed. "What goes here? I don't see Turles or Nappa."

Raditz growled, his head pivoting to the left. "I heard something. That way!"

Goku stared intensely at shifting bushes nearby. "I think there's a party going on."

Vegeta moved to his side. "Hn, apparently so. At any rate, we're all together now-"

_"Enough!"_ Goku said suddenly, stalking away. Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other in surprise.

Raditz grinned. "My brother grows more saiyan by the moment."

The ouji licked his lips. "Ai, his corruption is a joy to see. And there will be more shortly."

The maned saiyan leered at his sibling's perfect ass before he disappeared. "I've half a mind to-"

Vegeta growled at him, throwing an arm out. "You've had your early treat, Raditzsu. Now let others share!"

"But Vegeta-"

The prince tugged his tail. "Sit and comfort your prince. I would see the show."

Raditz dropped into thick grass, arms open expectantly. The ouji stretched and yawned elaborately, canines sharp. He plopped on the larger saiyan, nestling in his lap.

"Hn. Nice."

Raditz nuzzled a spicy cheek, wrapping burly arms around. "Remember how we touched and loved, Vegeta?" the deep voice was soft.

The ouji closed his eyes briefly. "Ai, Radu. Hold on a little longer, while Kakarot retrieves his prize."

Raditz sniffed the huge flame of hair, savoring scent. "You're so beautiful, my ouji...I will love you under moon."

The prince shivered a bit in anticipation. "Sedarse." he kissed a big hand. "Don't distract me now. I think we're about to see a fight."

The maned saiyan lifted his eyes a little, seeing around his prince. "Ah."

()

They didn't wait long. A sudden explosion of ki blew away an area of shrubs. Goku stood over Turles and Nappa, who lay in a tangle. The angry saiyan clenched his fists, tail puffed.

_"Get up."_

Nappa squinted from underneath Turles, chuckling. "Pissed and hot, eh, Kakarot?"

Goku glowered at them both. "Never mind that. Get up and come with me!"

Turles snickered, looking over his shoulder. "You're so masterful, Kakarot. But I don't think I'll listen just yet! After all, I've yet to join the pack."

Goku kicked him. "You lay here slopping with Nappa and have the balls to say that?"

Turles lifted his tail, slapping Goku across the legs. "I took some advice, by the way."

Dark eyes flared in confusion. "What in hell are you talking about?"

Turles sidled next to Nappa, curling his tongue out. "Heh. I heard Nappa's a hot lay, so I thought I'd try him out. Besides, you were gone with Raditz."

Goku nudged him with a foot again. "That isn't the point!"

Nappa picked leaves from his arm. "You interrupted just as we got started, boy." eyes dark as pits held a nasty gleam. "Hn. I'm enjoying the view, looking up! You're hung like a borq bull, Kakarot."

"And you're loud as one." Goku snapped back, glaring at the twined bodies. "Moon is here. It's time!"

Turles centered his eyes on Goku's cock. "Nn, he's right. Nappa, I give you credit. You turned all that out? I'm impressed."

"Okay, that's _it."_ Goku stepped on Turles'chest, pinning him to the ground. The lost saiyan glared in rage.

_"You dare-"_ a snarl.

"Shut up. Maybe I should keep you like this until you transform. You did it to Gohan!"

Obsidian eyes glazed over. "Are you ever going to let that go?!"

Goku increased the pressure of his foot. "In my own good time, Turles. Maybe I should choose again!" he looked at Nappa.

The bald general blinked in surprise. In dismay Turles glanced at them both.

"You _wouldn't!"_

"Why not? After all, I owe a special debt to Nappa." Goku grinned devilishly. "And the effort is worth a reward, no?"

Nappa rolled away, gaining his feet. "Why Kakarot, this is a pleasant surprise. You wouldn't be teasing me?"

Goku still held Turles under his foot. "You never know. The moon's making me really, really hot. I might go with _anyone."_

"Liar!" Turles hissed, twisting on the ground. Goku stomped on his chest again.

()

Vegeta and Raditz couldn't believe their ears as they watched nearby. Raditz rested his cheek against the Prince. _/Kakarot is such a slut. He'll have Turles and Nappa fighting over him next!/_

The ouji gave a half smirk. _/Ai, my crazy huerta plays with fire. The burning will take him, he still dosen't know./_

/_Turles will make a move at any time./_

The ouji nuzzled against thick hair. _/Kakarot can overpower them, but he doesn't control them. A sweet lesson he'll learn soon enough./_

_/I have a theory, my prince./_

_/Hn?/_

_/Kakarot never had sex with his own kind before this week./_

_/An interesting thought. He's been repressed too long./_

_/It explains why he's so out of control now./_

The prince shifted in Raditz' embrace. _/Hn./_

Raditz purred in a royal ear, keeping his voice low. "Kakarot's appetite is astounding, Prince. This moon will be special."

Vegeta lifted a wide palm to his face and licked it. "Then we will feast on his charms until the hunger is fed."

The burly saiyan grinned savagely. /_And ours?/_

Toothy smile in reply. "And ours."

()

Turles wasn't amused. He edged to one shoulder, seeking leverage against Goku's foot.

"Kakarot!"

Eyes dark as flint flickered mischeviously. "Something I can do for you, Turles? You don't seem so smug now."

A range of expressions crossed the handsome face. "The choice is made." Turles said intensely, his voice deep.

Nappa licked his lips, clapping a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Let him up already. I want to play, Kakarot!"

Goku twisted his foot on Turles again, splaying his toes. "Nah, not just yet. I'm enjoying myself!" his tail snapped wildly.

Turles gave a dazzling smile. "I am your slave." he lay quietly, eyes hot under wild bangs. His tail lazily swept across Goku's calves.

Goku blinked in surprise. "What?"

Nappa edged behind him, stroking down his spine. "Relax, Kakarot. This night and the moon are ours."

Surprised, Goku glanced back. "Wait a minute, Nappa! I didn't-"

"Permission means nothing here, boy." Nappa licked Goku down the nape of his neck. "You need taking care of."

"Nappa!"

Large hands reached around the young saiyan, stroking thick thighs. "The party starts here!" he pinched along Goku's heavy cock as it swayed.

Goku arched as his body responded. "I, _ugn-"_ distracted, he staggered back. Turles immediately leg whipped him, smirking. Goku toppled forward, yelping in surprise. Nappa flopped on top, making a sandwich.

Vegeta and Raditz watched hungrily, eyes aflame. Tails twitched in anticipation.

Grunts and growls filled the air as the three saiyans tumbled in tall grass. With a savage roar Turles sank his fangs into Goku's neck. Goku shouted before collapsing against the other saiyan, overcome with sensation. Nappa licked his backside like a cat, lapping along the length of Goku's tail.

"Soon enough, whelp." the bald general sweated, skin glistening in deep moonlight. He licked along Turles as well. The lost saiyan fuzzed his tail in delight, still drinking his chosen one. Rich saiyan blood filled his mouth with sweet tang.

Goku mewed and writhed from the contact, eyes rolling backward in sensual delight. His thoughts scattered as he clutched arms and legs blindly. Turles sipped him slowly, making the torture exquisite.

_/Kakarot, koi.../_

Goku strained to speak, but found he couldn't. _/Tricked./_

Turles lapped Goku's neck wound. _/You are beautiful. Mine./_

Rage and desire surged suddenly, forcing motion. With a snarl Goku slammed Turles over, knockingNappa away. White fangs plunged into corded flesh, returning the favor. Turles bucked beneath him, clutching his ass and yowling. Tails wrapped in a sensual dance.

Nappa crouched next to them, panting in lust. He waited for the first opportunity.

Goku gulped greedily, wildness taking over his mind. A thick gush spurted past his lips as he savored in turn.

_/Mine!!/_

Turles purred, cradling the dark head against his throat. Goku pulled up slowly, looking into the eyes of his new mate. Thoughts and memories swirled, giving both saiyans a buzz.

_/Turles?/_

Equally dark eyes shone back. _/I'm no longer alone./_

Goku gasped at the open emotion he felt, saw. "I didn't know-"

Turles surged into a kiss. /_We love under moon this night, Kakarot./_

Goku closed his eyes into the embrace. /_Yes, I want to, now./_

So engrossed were the two they didn't notice the approach of Vegeta and Raditz. Nappa glanced up, grinning in conspiracy. Vegeta nodded back, smirking. He kicked the lovesick saiyans.

"It is time."

"Vegeta!" Goku glanced up quickly, rolling over. Turles nodded in silence, eyes burning on his prince.

The ouji stood over them, head tilted in arrogance.

"Turles, kk-kaeei-kkue! _(you will share blood!)"_

Turles rose to a knee, lowering his head. "Karu-kjji-kke-kaa-kujiama. _(I hear and obey, oujisama)."_

Vegeta smiled, nodding. He extended a forearm. Turles clamped down, fangs piercing flesh and suckling. Raditz moved forward next. Turles eyed him briefly before drinking as well. Nappa was last, eyes low with dark heat. The eldest saiyan stroked Turles as he tasted lifeblood. Rising to his feet, Turles slashed his own arm as the others drank in turn.

Goku watched them all, crosslegged in the grass. He was pleased.

Vegeta glanced in his direction, purring. "Koi, come. Pleasure awaits!"

Goku sprung noiselessy to his feet. The moon was at apex now, bright and strong. The saiyans stood in a circle, appraising each other and touching. Eyes blazed blood red, manes and tails shagged out.

Vegeta turned abruptly, leaping for the trees. "_KREEDAKTKA!!"_

As one, the screeching saiyans followed, swinging into the night.

THE END

_Next: Monkey Moon 3 Love and Rut_


End file.
